


A Present for Yuuri

by CherryEmbly



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Birthday, Cute, Fluff, Love, M/M, One Shot, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 05:25:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8698771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryEmbly/pseuds/CherryEmbly
Summary: Viktor takes Yuuri around Russia to celebrate his birthday.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Let's hear it for my first Yuri on Ice fic! Is everyone else as obsessed with this show as I am? 
> 
> Today is Yuuri's birthday irl, so I put this one together on the fly. For the sake of argument, I'm saying it happened in between the China and Russia cups. Who can stop me? MWAHAHA. Sorry. 
> 
> P.S. Normally One-Shots go up on Mondays, but I wanted it to go up on Yuuri's birthday of course. :)

Viktor looked over at the beautiful, black haired man laying next to him, sleeping peacefully. His heart stomped on his ribs as he watched. He really had fallen head over heels in love. 

For that reason, Viktor was innately perturbed. They’d reached, yet another, first in their relationship and Viktor wasn't sure what to do. He looked over at the small alarm clock on the hotel bedside table next to Yuuri, and sighed. 

It was 4 AM, and in about three hours, Yuuri would wake up, and it would be his birthday. Viktor had never done a boyfriend’s birthday before, in fact, Viktor hadn't done much celebrating inside a relationship before ever. It wasn't that he was as loose as the media made him out to be, but skating didn't award much time for relationships and Viktor had never before met someone that made him want to do all the relationship stuff. Rather, Viktor knew he had to lock Yuuri in, but he happened not to hate an actual relationship. He’d just become very possessive of his little Katsudon, and walked face first into feelings. 

Stupid feelings. 

Now he was there, madly in love, and wanting to give Yuuri everything in the world that he deserved, but how did people normally do stuff like that? No siblings, no close friends, parents who were less than thrilled that their miracle baby boy ‘chose’ figure skating and men as his preferences; he had no one to ask for advice. 

Viktor looked back at the clock and his heart sank. 

5:09 AM?! Where did an entire hour go? 

Viktor growled quietly and gently threw back the covers on the bed and slid out. He ruminated as he slid pants on. He was so much warmer in the comfortable down bed, next to Yuuri. He tip-toed over to the desk where his phone was sitting, charging, and saw Yuuri’s as well and it gave him an idea. He unplugged both phones, grabbed the hotel room key, pulled a T-shirt over his head, and quietly walked out into the hallway. 

He unlocked Yuuri’s phone, using his own birthday, and smiled at the cute picture of the two of them smiling and snuggling with Yuuri’s recently won silver medal hanging around his neck. 

He flipped over to the contacts and scrolled until he found the one he was looking for. There was a seven hour time difference between Moscow and Yuuri’s hometown, so he should be fine to call. He pressed ‘call’ on the screen and it began trilling as he pressed it to his ear. 

“Yuuri? What time is it there? It’s so early.” 

“Hello, Minako. It’s actually Viktor.” 

“Viktor? Why? What’s wrong? Is everything okay?!” 

“Yes, yes, everything is fine,” Viktor said in a hushed, almost whisper. “I wanted to ask your advice on something.” 

“Oh. You scared me. What is it? Yuuri’s confidence again?” 

“No, nothing like that. I’m, uh… Heh,” Viktor stuttered. Even talking about his inexperience was awkward. “It’s Yuuri’s birthday today, and I'm not really sure how to celebrate.” 

Minako let out a bleating laugh. “Oh! That’s why you’re calling so early? Have you lost sleep about it? That’s so sweet.”

Viktor’s stomach churned in agitation. Don't laugh. Help. “So?” 

“Mmm, actually, it’s kind of ironic. Normally, what we would give Yuuri for his birthday, was you stuff.” 

“Me stuff?” 

“Yeah. His mom always cooked him breakfast, we’d always end up spending the afternoon skating, and we’d watch your programs. Then in the evening we’d all get together and have cake and the gifts we’d always give him would be posters of you or some of your merchandise. Occasionally, he’d get something more practical like new skates or a new bag, but even then it was ‘oh look it’s the same skates as Viktor’ or ‘this is similar to the jacket Viktor wears during warm up.’ That sort of thing… Uh, please don't tell Yuuri I'm telling you this,” Minako said nervously. “He wasn't like obsessed or anything, he just idolizes you. I don't know what any of us will give him this year. Nothing tops the real Viktor.” 

The sentence hit Viktor like a semi-truck. Could it be that simple? 

“Viktor? Hello? Oh no, please don't be weirded out. Yuuri loves you and--” 

“Minako, it’s okay. I actually find it endearing. Besides, I think if the roles were reversed, I would have been the same way about Yuuri. I'm crazy about him. I am a little obsessed.” 

“Pfft!” Minako spurted in laughter. “Just say that to him and that’s plenty!” 

It reinforced what Viktor was already thinking. “What kind of breakfast does Yuuri like? Or cake?” 

“You've probably learned by now that Yuuri isn't all that picky with food. If it’s good, he’ll eat it. He does seem to prefer cake with berries though. Yuuko always bakes him one with strawberry filling.” 

“I see,” Viktor said, his mind suddenly filling with tons of ideas. “You’ve been very helpful. Thank you!” 

“Oh, Viktor, one last thing.” 

“Yeah?” 

“Yuuri is simple. I would say if you're thinking of anything too extravagant, ditch it. It would probably be the best for Yuuri to just spend the day with you lounging around.” 

“Really? That seems so boring.” 

“Yuuri’s pretty straightlaced. He never went out partying because he focused so much on skating and he didn't have a ton of friends because he was so shy. I always used to think that it can't be how a young man truly wants to spend his birthday, but every time, when we were giving him his cake and presents, he seemed genuinely happy. The look on his face; it’s one of my favorites.” 

Viktor felt a tinge of jealousy then. There were still so many people who knew Yuuri better than he did and had seen parts of him that Viktor hadn't. His possessiveness crept up full force as he considered it. He wanted to be the one who knew Yuuri better than anyone and he wanted to be the one who'd seen all of Yuuri. 

“Was I helpful?” Minako asked. 

“Very,” Viktor hummed. “Thank you.” 

“You're welcome. Remember how Yuuri carries weight. Just because he has the day of before the competition tomorrow, doesn't mean he doesn't still have a competition tomorrow.” 

“Right. Thank you! Bye.” 

“Bye.” 

Viktor hung up the phone and felt a ton more equipped, even excited for Yuuri’s birthday now. He walked back into Yuuri’s hotel room as quietly as he could, wincing as the key card reader clicked at a volume he couldn’t control. As he slipped into the room, he looked over at the bed, only to find Yuuri sitting up with his hair a mess about his head and his eyes half open. 

“Oh. Hi, Yuuri,” Viktor said quietly. “You’re up early.” 

Yuuri rubbed his eyes and Viktor smiled. How did he manage to be so cute all the time? 

“I turned over and you weren’t there,” Yuuri admitted. “What are you doing up?”

“Oh, um… Couldn’t sleep I guess,” Viktor said. He walked across the room and sat down on the bed, causing Yuuri to cartoonishly fall over and bring his head to rest in Viktor’s lap. Viktor pet Yuuri lovingly as his heart beat faster. 

“Why couldn’t you sleep?” Yuuri murmured. 

“Um,” Viktor began. “I guess it’s just because it’s my first time back in Russia since I left to go to Japan.” 

“Oh yeah.” 

Yuuri started to run his fingers along Viktor’s leg. Even through the fabric of his pants, the touch near burned. Viktor had won gold medals, competed in two different olympic games, and was considered the most talented and decorated skater of his generation and none of those feelings compared to the way he felt when Yuuri touched him. Especially considering the fact that Yuuri once used to stand 10 feet away at all times because he couldn’t handle being so close. Now he was curled up in his lap, in a hotel bed, caressing his leg. To say Viktor felt like the luckiest man alive would be an egregious understatement. 

“Maybe since we have the day off today, we should go visit some places so you feel less homesick,” Yuuri said sweetly. 

Viktor sighed, threading his fingers through Yuuri’s hair, and feeling slightly sad he couldn’t see his cute face.. “Who worries about someone else on their birthday?” 

“So you remembered that, huh?” Yuuri grumbled. 

“Of course,” Viktor responded. “So today is about you. What do you want to do today?”

“I want to go visit some places so you feel less homesick,” Yuuri responded quickly, and Viktor laughed. 

“Annoying,” Viktor said. 

Yuuri snickered. “It’s my birthday and that’s what I want to do.” 

“Fine,” Viktor hissed. “We can do that if you’ll let me spoil you.” 

“But--”

“It’s your birthday so if you're going to be considerate of me, I want to take care of you,” Viktor said. 

Yuuri let out a long yawn. “Annoying.” 

Viktor laughed. “For now, let’s get some more sleep.” As he said it, he became aware of the fact that the sweet caresses on his leg had stopped and Yuri’s body was rising and falling more rhythmically. “Jeez, wait for me.” 

Viktor carefully leaned over and pulled Yuuri up to him, slid his own body into more of a laying position than a sitting one, placed a soft peck on Yuuri’s forehead, and before he knew it, he was drifting off himself.

***

“Is it true you’re dating?” 

“Viktor are you planning on moving to Japan permanently?”

“Yuuri! Is your Eros routine based on actual sexual interactions with Viktor?”

“Viktor! Over here!” 

“Yuuri! Look this way!” 

Viktor pulled Yuuri along as fast as he could down the street, knowing that once he got up around St. Basil’s, the crowd was large enough that they could lose the onslaught of paparazzi chasing them down. He ran across the snow littered pavement, and dragged Yuuri down the hill into the parking lot. Being a Russia native, he knew what most tourists, annoying paparazzi included, didn’t, which was that there was a small nook just outside of the parking lot that served as an overhang for poor weather. Viktor intentionally pulled Yuuri zig-zag through the cars and over to the corner of the nook, pulling him as far in as he could. He listened as a flurry of footsteps blow past them and Viktor sighed with relief as they ran out of sight. 

“I’m sorry, Yuuri,” Viktor huffed as he tried to catch his breath, a puff of smoke billowing up around his mouth. “I should have known, especially with the Rostelecom that they would be all over. They’ve completely ruined your birthday trip.” 

“It’s okay,” Yuuri replied, catching his breath quicker and making Viktor think he was becoming too lazy as a coach.

“I feel bad,” Viktor said. “We probably should stop for the day.” 

Yuuri boldly leaned forward and kissed Viktor’s cheek. “Really, it’s okay. Besides, when I said I wanted to visit places, this isn’t really what I meant.” 

“Huh?” Viktor asked. “We’ve seen all the stuff people usually go to see when they visit Moscow.” 

“Yeah, but I was hoping you’d take me to the places you love here. I know that you’ve been missing Russia, so I know touristy stuff like this isn’t probably making you feel any better. I feel bad that you miss it here, so I was hoping you’d go to places that you love so that when it’s time to go back you wouldn’t want to…” 

Viktor smiled. “Stay here?” 

Yuuri looked away from Viktor. The pale flesh of his cheeks, already red from the cold, darkened significantly, and his glasses slid down the bridge of his nose. Viktor wrapped his arms around Yuuri and pulled him as close as he could. He waited until Yuuri looked up naturally and then he leaned down and kissed him. Even in the winter’s cold, Viktor’s body burned as they touched. 

“I do miss Russia,” Viktor said, upon parting, pushing wisps of Yuuri’s black hair out of his eyes, “but if I stayed here, I would miss you much more.” Yuuri’s blush spread to his nose and ears and Viktor smiled. Yuuri truly was unbearably cute. He thought about the request. Places he loved? “Okay. I have a few ideas. Let’s go to some of my favorite places.” 

Yuuri smiled brightly. “Okay!” 

Viktor was surprised that Yuuri didn’t ask his first question until they were walking through security of the airport. 

“Viktor, where on earth are we going?” Yuuri asked. “I have a competition tomorrow.” 

Viktor just shook his head. “Don’t worry. We’ll be back in plenty of time.” 

Yuuri caught a glimpse of the electronic flight board and matched it to the ticket in his hand. “St. Petersburg? We’re going to your hometown?” 

“That’s where the things I truly love are,” Viktor said. “Outside of you of course.” 

Yuuri’s cheeks glowed again. “Okay…” 

Yuuri fidgeted the entire hour long plane ride and the 20 minute car ride, but it was actually Viktor who was far more nervous. After taking Yuuri to a theater he liked, Winter Palace, his favorite place, and a park he used to go to to skate when he was younger, he nervously drove them to the small house in the Petrogradsky District that he himself hadn’t been to in several years. 

Yuuri looked out the window and then back at Viktor. “What’s this house?” 

“This…” Viktor started breathlessly, “is my childhood home.” 

Yuuri’s eyes widened and shimmered in amazement as he stared out the window. “Really?” 

Viktor thought back over the day, and how much Yuuri seemed to enjoy visiting places that Viktor used to go when he was younger, or when he wanted to relax and get away from the world. The gift of himself. It really had turned out to be the best thing. 

“Come on. We’re going in,” Viktor said, heart racing at the idea. 

“W-what?” Yuuri asked. 

Viktor climbed out of the car and walked around to Yuuri’s side, where he opened the door, and helped Yuuri out. Yuuri stared at the house nervously, and Viktor fed into the energy. He took a deep breath, grabbed Yuuri’s hand and pulled him up the walkway. The old baroque framework and rounded roof seemed so unfamiliar to Viktor. How long had it been since he’d been home? Six years? Seven? 

Viktor knocked on the wooden door and shifted uneasily. It suddenly felt like a really bad idea. It was Yuuri’s birthday. They should be eating some sweet dessert somewhere, staring into each other’s eyes and laughing about nothing, not staring down the barrel of Viktor’s sadistic parents. 

The door opened and the slightly taller than average, slender woman, with blond hair graying at it’s roots and tips, telling Viktor it had been dyed, dropped her jaw in astonishment. 

“V-Viktor?” she whined exasperatedly. “Oh! My Viktor!” She threw her arms around Viktor in what was, honestly, the last thing Viktor expected, of course until she unwrapped her arms from him and threw her arms around his companion, yelping, “and you brought, Yuuri!” 

“I might pass out,” Yuuri said in Japanese and Viktor snickered. 

“I… Hi… Hi, mom…” he said. 

“Come in, come in,” she sang. 

“Who are you?” Viktor asked, only half-joking. 

“You made it sound like your parents hated you,” Yuuri whispered in Japanese as they walked in. 

“I thought they did,” Viktor huffed back. 

They followed Viktor’s mom through the house into the kitchen and Viktor smiled. She still spent most of her time there. Not much had changed. 

“Does he speak Russian?” Viktor’s mom asked. 

“No,” Viktor replied. “He knows words here and there, but that’s it.” 

“I saw you kiss him on the TV,” she said, sounding much more like the scalding woman he remembered. 

“Yes, well…” Viktor reached down and took Yuuri’s hand. “We’re in love so…” 

His mom smiled then. “I thought hell would have frozen over before I heard you speak about love.” 

“That makes two of us,” Viktor said. 

“Does he speak English?” she asked. 

“Yes,” Viktor said. 

Viktor’s mom smiled. “Thank you for taking care of my Viktor,” she said in English. 

Yuuri blushed deeply. “Um, it’s the other way around really.” 

Viktor’s mom smiled sweetly. “No, I can see it.” She turned her blue eyes, identical to Viktor’s, to him. “He’s much happier. The way he is now, he’s lighter.” 

“Really?” Yuuri said. “I’m happy then.” 

“Mom,” Viktor said in Russian, noticing the way Yuuri’s face bunched in confusion at the sudden switch of languages. “What changed?” 

Viktor’s mom crossed her arms. “I still don’t know how much I approve of it all, but, I meant what I said. You seem entirely different, even in your pictures and on TV. He’s changed you. I guess we just started thinking, all we really want for you is for you be as happy as he seems to make you.” 

Viktor was shocked. “I… don’t know what to say.” 

“Say you’ll come home more often,” his mom said, switching back to English. “And promise you’ll bring Yuuri too.” 

Viktor smiled, biting back the emotions swelling in his throat. “I promise.” Viktor struggled not to kiss Yuuri. He never imagined that it would go so well. Was he really that much happier that even his homophobic parents started to change their minds? “What about dad?” Viktor asked, maintaining English. 

There was a shuffling from the direction of the front hall and the sound of a door opening and closing. 

Viktor’s mom gave a small smile. “You should ask him.” She then brazenly wrapped an arm around Yuuri’s back and pulled him over to her. “I’m sorry. This may get uncomfortable.” 

A rough voice boomed out. “Katya, why is there a fancy--” 

Viktor’s dad, husky, cleanly shaven, and a head full of gray hair, walked through the doorway into the kitchen and stopped in his tracks. 

Viktor held up one hand. “Hi.” 

Water immediately pooled in the corners of Viktor’s dad’s eyes and soon he was storming towards Vitkor. He aggressively pulled Viktor into a bear hug, and Viktor was so shocked to hear his father crying, that his own emotions spilled over. 

“Dad…” His dad let out a loud grunt, released Viktor and beelined for Yuuri. “Ah! No, wai--” 

He wrapped his arms around Yuuri and pulled him in for an equally tight squeeze. 

“I’m definitely gonna pass out,” Yuuri said in Japanese. 

Viktor’s dad released Yuuri, gave Viktor one last look, and stormed from the room. 

“Next time you come, he’ll be able to handle talking,” Viktor’s mom said with a small chuckle. 

“Viktor too,” Yuuri said. Viktor suddenly felt incredibly overwhelmed watching Yuuri laugh with his mother. How was he doing this? How was he changing his live in such a severe way? “I probably should take him now. We have to be back in Moscow by this evening,” Yuuri explained. “And I think he’s stopped breathing.” 

“That’s right, you have a competition tomorrow, right? We’re rooting for you! Viktor too. Then again,” Viktor’s mom stepped forward and gently touched Viktor’s cheek, “we were always rooting for Viktor.” 

Viktor hugged his mom tight and began to feel a lot like his dad. Placing a quick kiss on her cheek, he let her go, turned, and made his way out. “Yuuri.” 

“Uh, uh, thank you. It was nice to meet you. I promise to make Viktor come back soon,” Yuuri said behind him. 

“Yuuri!” Viktor yelled. He didn’t like emotions, he was probably most like his father in that regard. 

“Coming!” 

Viktor was outside and to the car in a flash. He quickly climbed in and started the car, but before he could pull away, after hearing Yuuri climb in, the raven reached over and gently touched his hand. 

“What?” Viktor asked, more like yelped. 

He looked over at Yuuri and when their eyes met, the last ten minutes washed over him and he reached forward and took Yuuri into a hug. Belying their usual roles, Yuuri rubbed Viktor’s head lovingly to comfort him. 

“Your parents miss you, you should come home more often,” Yuuri hummed. 

“My parents hated me, Yuuri, but they accept me now. Because of you,” Viktor whispered. 

“Huh?” Yuuri yelped. “N-n-no. I don’t think that’s--” 

“I love you.” 

Yuuri went silent after Viktor said it and simply hugged tighter. “I… I love you too.” 

Viktor sniffed. He could have lived his entire life never having cried in front of anyone. 

Oh well. 

Something about giving himself over to Yuuri entirely felt less scary. 

“I have one more place I want to take you too,” Viktor whimpered, trying to compose himself enough to leave. 

“Really?” Yuuri chuckled. “Can you handle it?”

Viktor leaned away from Yuuri in shock. He didn’t typically joke like that. “Yuu--” 

Yuuri leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on the top of Viktor’s cheek below his eyes, where a tear was falling. It was tender and romantic and terribly un-Yuuri-like. Perhaps they really were just changing each other. 

“Okay, let’s go quick,” Yuuri said. 

Viktor smiled and nodded. “Yeah.” 

Viktor drove through the city, smiling stupidly to himself, occasionally looking over at Yuuri staring out the window at the sun setting over St. Petersburg. As more and more of the industrial port town came into view, Viktor’s heart started to beat more and more. He really did love Yuuri. More than anything. Just half a year’s time with him had been so adventurous. What would the rest of their lives bring? Even tomorrow? Viktor had never felt so excited to get to the next day before in his life. 

Viktor pulled up in front of the familiar, tall metal building, the glinting facade just making him feel less homesick. He turned off the car and looked over at Yuuri with an entirely red flushed face. Clearly he recognized where he was. 

“Oh, Mr. Nikiforov, I didn’t expect you.” 

Yuuri was still ambling his way out of the car as the hefty door man of Viktor’s apartment complex rushed around to help. 

“It’s Dimitri,” Yuuri announced, star-struck, and then his eyes widened with embarrassment. “I mean…” 

Viktor doubled over in laughter. “You really do know everything about me.” 

“I--I--I--” Yuuri’s face was glowing, and Dimitri grabbed Yuuri’s arm and helped him around. 

Viktor exchanged the keys to his car, for Yuuri with a snicker. “We won’t be long Dimitri. Our flight leaves at 9.” 

“Yes, sir,” Dimitri replied. 

Viktor pulled Yuuri through the pristine glass doors as Dimitri held one open, and then pulled out his wallet to key card their way onto the elevator. 

“Yuuri, breathe,” Viktor snickered out. 

“I can’t help it. It feels kind of like I’m dreaming,” Yuuri admitted. “Actually, I’m pretty sure I have dreamed about this.” 

The elevator dinged on Viktor’s floor, and when the doors opened, Yuuri wandered ghostily out into the open living room and looked around. His eyes landed on the wall-to-wall, ceiling-to-floor window that was also Viktor’s favorite part of the apartment. 

“Whoa!” Yuuri whined. “Beautiful!” 

Viktor watched Yuuri with the St. Petersburg skyline, and the orange and yellow of the setting sun glowing behind him. “Quite beautiful.” 

He walked forward and wrapped his arms around Yuuri’s waist, his favorite past time and rested his head on his shoulder. “Happy birthday, Yuuri. Can I give you your present now?”

“You showed me around Moscow, brought me to St. Petersburg, introduced me to your parents and now we’re standing in your apartment,” Yuuri mumbled. “I think that’s plenty.” 

“No, I still have one more thing to give you. We have just enough time,” Viktor said. 

“Time?” 

Viktor pulled Yuuri away from the window and walked him over to his comfortable gray couch where he and Maccachin napped on more than one occasion. 

He pointed down at it. “That’s where I was sitting when I first watched you skating my program.” 

Yuuri’s cheeks pinked. “Really?”

“Yep. That’s where I decided I was going to Japan to become your coach.” Viktor smiled. “I think… That’s where I fell in love with you.” 

Yuuri looked over at Viktor with his brown eyes glistening. 

“This…” Viktor pushed Yuuri down on the couch, “is where I’m going to make love to you now.” 

Yuuri’s entire face turned red then. “H-how, ch-cheesy…” 

“I should not?” Viktor asked, crawling over the other with a seductive smile. 

Yuuri averted his gaze. “I didn’t say that…” 

Viktor laughed and leaned down to take a long, passionate kiss from Yuuri. “Did you enjoy your day?” he asked as he pulled away. 

Yuuri smiled then. His eyes shimmering and his hands reaching up to hold Viktor tight was enough of an answer and reminded Viktor of the look Minako mentioned during their conversation earlier that day. 

“It was perfect,” Yuuri sang. 

Viktor smiled as he placed a kiss on Yuuri’s cheek. “Happy Birthday, Yuuri.”


End file.
